Too Young To Die
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Nessie and Jake housesit for the Cullen's while they play baseball with some friends, and Nessie asks Jake a loaded question. Please read and review.


**Set a long time after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is all grown up and spending some quality time with Jake, housesitting for the Cullen's while they play baseball with the Alaskan family.**

"You know, mom says you haven't changed much since she first started hanging out with her," she said from my arms. She didn't look up at me, as usual, but I could tell that she was more interested in tracing the muscles through my shirt, which, of course, I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I really haven't. It's a wolf thing, ya know?" I replied, my hand still tracing patterns on her shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have invited the conversation, because that was something that Edward and Bella had the right to tell them, but she was going to ask who she was going to ask, right? Sure I'd get in trouble for it, but I'd been in trouble with those two before. Like when I ran away…

"Why do you piss dad off so badly?" she asked, looking up at me. There was the question we all knew was going to come. What was I supposed to do? Look into her eyes and say something like: "You have to ask your father." What girl wants to ask their father why he hates their fiancé? She wasn't scared of Edward, but it's just not a question a daughter asks her father. I sighed. Here we go. In trouble with the in-laws again. But for her, for my Nessie, it was worth every knife that would be thrown, and there would be knives.

"Do you want the long version, or the cliff notes?" I asked, smiling down at her. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting cross – legged between my own legs, and smiled that dazzling smile at me. I loved it when she smiled, she looked so carefree and beautiful, thought the beautiful part hardly ever changed. Strike that, it never changed.

"The long version sounds better," she said, waiting eagerly for me to start. The only problem was that I didn't know where to start.

"Well, hmmm… where to begin. You know your mom moved her to spend time with Grandpa Charlie, right?" she nodded. "Okay, well, that's when it all started. My dad sold him his old truck, because Bella needed a ride. So I fixed it up nice for her. Then I didn't see her much. She came down to the res once or twice. One time she asked me about some old Quileute legends. So I told her about the Cold Ones.

"See, they had come here about a hundred years before, and my ancestors made a pact with them. Our tribe, as you know, are wolves, protectors of the Pale Faces. So when we learned that there were Cold Ones, we had to make sure they wouldn't hurt any of the humans, on the reservation or off. These particular Cold Ones said they only ever drank from animals. So the pact was made. If ever there were to be a human bitten by one of the members of this 'family,' we would have free reign to kill as many as we wanted, as viciously as we wanted.

"I guess hearing that only made her fall in love with you dad more, because she certainly wasn't scared of him after that. If anything, they started spending more and more time together. This backfired for a small time.

"On her 17th birthday, she was having a party with the Cullen's. They had presents and lights and candles, and all those other things that your Aunt loves to dress up a room with. This also included crystal bowls filled with water and roses. It all sounds ooey-gooey to me, but I digress.

"Your mom, being the klutz that she is, gave herself a paper cut. Well, she was smart. She looked at it and announced that she did indeed have a paper cut. Well Jasper couldn't resist that. He still has issues with human blood. Thankfully yours doesn't bother him. So anyway, he lunged at your mom. Almost killed her, but Edward pushed her back into a table full of crystal bowls. She cut almost her entire arm open. Carlisle ordered everyone outside and stitched her up.

"So in the next couple of days, the Cullen's left. I don't know where they went, but I do know Edward wasn't with him. You know your dad. He's melodramatic when he doesn't need to be. It's just the way he is. Bella was left here in Forks, devastated. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even her dad. She got a job and all that good stuff, but she was like a zombie, though she didn't moan.

"So one day she came over and asked me to build, actually fix up, two motor cycles for her. I don't know why, but she wanted them. And I did it, because I was a foolish teenager, and she needed someone to lean on. So we spent almost every day together. One night we went to a movie with one of her friends from school. I think his name was Mike or something like that. Regardless. I was starting to get a little sick, so I drove them home after the movie and that was that.

"That was also when I started phasing. I didn't know what was happening, but Sam was there to help me through it. He said I was forbidden to tell anyone about what I was, and you know when an Alpha makes a rule, you literally can't break it. But I couldn't just have abandoned Bella like Edward had done. So I went around Sam's word. I didn't break it, but I did go see Bella. I tried to tell her what I was, but I found I couldn't.

"But she already knew. I had told her the story a year before, and she just needed to realize it. Eventually she came to it on her own, and she said that she was fine with it. She came down and she learned about imprinting. I remember thinking that I'd never have an imprintee, and that I loved her. And I did. I loved your mom a lot.

"But she was still in love with Edward, even with what he had done to her. And I resented him for it. Still do, actually. Anyway, she saw some of the guys cliff diving, and wanted to try it. And she did, but she did it alone. I didn't know where she was, so I checked there, and thank goodness I did too, because she would have died if I hadn't. I took her back to her house, and Alice was there. She thought that Bella had died. That's when we figured out she couldn't see past us dogs." I smirked.

"It was around then that Edward called. He asked if he could speak to Charlie, and I told him Charlie was planning a funeral. Rosalie had called him and told him what Alice had seen, so Edward didn't know that Charlie was planning Harry's funeral, not Bella's. So, distraught with losing the girl whose heart he broke, he went to Volterra. Alice saw this, and she and Bella rushed off without telling anyone. Charlie was broken up about it. First his wife left him with their daughter, and then he felt like his daughter had left him.

"So they saved Edward's life in Volterra. Big deal. Bella still wanted to be a vampire, and we all knew that that couldn't happen. Edward also asked her to marry him, and of course she said yes. I begged her not to, I really did. I didn't want her to marry a leech, a leech who had broken her heart once too, no less. But as usually she didn't listen to me. Who would expect her to? I was just a jealous boy who was around her age.

"Then Victoria came back for her, and the Cullen's and our pack had to join forces. Edward told me, while she was sleeping, that he didn't want her to share the same fate as he. That he would do anything to have her love me instead of him. So it seemed like we were together on that front. But I couldn't stay there any longer. When morning came, I told Bella I couldn't stand it anymore. She begged me not to go into the fight against the newborns, but I wouldn't listen to her. I went and I fought, and I tried to kill myself, but the pack wouldn't let me.

"So after I was healed and learned that she and Edward were going to get married soon, I ran away. I went up to Canada and just roamed for a while. I decided I had spent enough time away from home and came back. Just in time for the reception at the wedding. So I gave them my whishes and all of that good stuff, and then let them go. When they came back, she was pregnant. Everyone was for getting rid of you, but Rosalie wouldn't hear of it. She said that you were a child, even though you were killing your mother. I think that Rosalie was betting on you to kill Bella so that she would finally have a daughter and I also think she was disappointed when I let Edward bite Bella, but we got you. I was so devastated that Bella had almost died; I wanted to kill you because it was your fault. So as I was coming down the stairs to do just that, Rosalie held you above her head, and you were smiling, and you smiled right at me. After that I knew that I could never hurt you, and I had imprinted.

"Your mother almost killed me for that. Literally. Jasper and Emmett had to hold her back. We tried explaining that I couldn't have controlled it, but she wouldn't listen. I had nick named her daughter after the lochness monster and I had also fallen into a love that I could never get out of with her daughter. I expected her to be pissed, but not pissed enough to kill me. Regardless, that's how it happened. So I think your dad gets so pissed with me because I first fell in love with his wife, and now I'm in love with his daughter. But really, the reason he won't admit to anyone, is that he wanted Bella to love me, no matter how much he loved her, he wanted her to live a human life. So he hates me because I couldn't make her fall out of love with him and in love with me."

She looked at me in some awe. It finally occurred to me that her mom and dad had probably never told her any of that, and I just destroyed her picture of the perfect family. So I had to ask.

"Ness, did you know _any_ of that?" I said cautiously. I knew she wasn't mad, but she might have definitely been in shock. What she said surprised me.

"Uncle Jazz tried to kill my mom?" I didn't know how to respond. I had just told her that I used to love her mother, that I wanted to kill her, and that her father didn't want her mother to love him, and she was worried about the fact that Jasper had almost killed her mother? This girl never ceased to amaze me, that was for sure.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, it was an accident. You know how he is with human blood still. It gets to him, he can't help it…" I said. She didn't say anything about anything else, and that was when a car pulled up in the driveway. All the Cullen's had been out playing baseball because the weather called for it, and Nessie didn't want to go because I wouldn't be able to play. Sometimes I wondered if the people we imprinted on didn't imprint on us as well, or if our imprinting was just so strong that our imprintee's never got tired of us. One would imagine they would, but they never did. Ever. I loved it, but I still sometimes wondered.

Then she smiled suddenly. I didn't like her smile just then, because it looked malicious. I realized what she had been thinking just before she said anything, and I knew how right she was.

"Daddy's going to kill you."

And sure enough, after she had said the words, I heard Edward yell from the car. My eyes got wide, I could feel them, and I quickly kissed Nessie on the cheek and got off the couch. I didn't even say goodbye to her before I ran out the back door. I heard Edward getting close on my tail, and even though I was wearing my favorite shorts, I knew I'd never outrun him like this, so I phased.

_Yo, Jake buddy, long time no talk,_ I heard Seth say. I was just looking for a way out, and Seth caught onto that because he intercepted me and led me somewhere where Edward wouldn't be able to go. I don't know where it was, but Seth said it was guaranteed to be leech free.

As soon as we got there I understood why. I was a wolf and I could hardly stand the stench. Seth cringed.

_Sorry. Leah kicked me out of the house the other day, so I had to fend for myself. But hey, Eddy won't be able to stand the smell._ I nodded and phased back, happy that Seth at least had some clothes here. Then I heard retching noises and looked out of the small cave to see Edward some thirty feet away.

"Hey man, she asked!" I yelled out. I could tell he was pissed.

"It wasn't your place to tell her," he retorted, covering his nose. I shrugged and he went rigid.

"What'd you expect me to do? Let you tell her with your own edge? I don't think so, buddy," I replied. I could hear the smile in my voice, and then we heard another voice that got our collective attention quickly.

"Edward, she was going to find out sooner or later, whether it was from us, Jake, or someone else. And you know full well that if you told her you would have played Jake off as the bad guy, so you can't very well antagonize him, can you?" Bella said softly, walking up to him. I saw her face change quickly though. As quickly as it had changed she made it neutral again.

"You can come out here Jake," she called to me. So I made my way towards them. Edward still looked mad, but what could I expect?

When I was within arms reach, he held out his hand. I took it, knowing he wouldn't say anything, just offer out his hand. Bella shook her head.

"You boys are never going to change, are you? Always at each others throats for some reason or another. Oh, I don't want to think what's going to go down whenever Renesmee gets pregnant," she said to herself while she was walking away. Edward got this terrified look on his face and walked off to his wife.

"Honey, you don't think she'll actually let that dog… do that, do you? I mean, he's a dog…" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because they were too far away now, but Nessie came up from behind a nearby tree.

"My dad knew I was there, and my mom's right. How are we going to tell them that I'm pregnant?" she said nonchalantly. I only stared at her. What had she just said? I think my mouth opened and I looked like a fish, because she put her hand on my jaw and closed my mouth.

"Jake. Just so you know, I am pregnant. And no, it's not a joke. I love you, goodnight," she said happily and skipped off to the house. I stared after her for a while, not comprehending what she just said. When it finally registered I looked down and was relieved to see that I still had my wedding band. Oh, I was too young to die.

**Please review. **


End file.
